Weslie and goats.
In the year of the Lamb (a kind of fantasy calendar in the episodes) 3010, the ancestor of the lamb clan, RuanMianMian (Softty), arrives at Green-green Pastures to escape the wolves. The goats built a tall iron gate outside their village and called it 'Lamb Village.' This leaves the wolves to try and break in with every way they can think of. One day, a wolf suggests that they exercise, get thin and squeeze through the bars. So the wolf ancestor, WuTaiLang (Martial Wolf), manages to get through after long exercising, only to die soon, because of a fake piece of lamb meat placed by the gates. After this incident, the wolves learnt not to make the goats of Green-green Pastures angry, for there will be consequences. In Lamb Calendar 3509, the descendant of Martial Wolf, Wolffy and his wife Wolnie moves to the opposite of the river separating the forest and the Lamb Village, due to low hunting ability demonstrated by Wolffy and the fact that he is no longer regarded a proper wolf. They move there in hope of finding a way to eat the goats, as tales told by ancestors say that the goats there are the best and tastiest. The goats live in the Green-Green Pasture happily. The main characters are depicted as school aged goats that attend school under the tutelage of ManYangYang (Slowy Lamb), the village elder. Wolffy and Wolnie live in a castle far from the village and are constantly trying to hunt the goats for food. But the goats in this time are intelligent and powered with technology. Every time Wolffy appears at the Lamb Village, he thinks up a sneaky plan to catch the goats. Among the goat students, a smart young male goat named "Pleasant" (Weslie) always finds a way to ruin Wolffy's plans and save the goats. With the effort of Weslie and his friends, Wolffy never captures any goats. In the end of each episode, Wolffy always promises to come back, each time shouting his famed catchphrase: ' Darn goats! I will definitely come back again!' The conflict between Wolffy and Weslie never ends. Although Wolffy fails all the time, he never gives up. Although he is mean to the goats, he is a nice and timid husband to Wolnie. Wolnie is somewhat impatient and enjoys making her husband do all the work. She never tries to catch the goats herself, but always yells at her husband. She likes fashion and behaves like a modern female adult (though sometimes her thoughts are a bit childish). She knows nothing but eating goats and she loves to hit Wolffy with her frying pan. Despite this fact, deep down Wolnie still loves her husband. Weslie and his friends are portrayed as playful primary school kids, each of whom has his/her own unique characteristic."Fragrance" (Silkey)is a female who loves to run and play with Weslie. "Beauty" (Tibbie) is a fashionable young female goat who is always worrying about her looks and esteem. "Fit" (Sparky) is a young male goat who likes to work out; he has a crush on Tibbie. "Lazy" (Paddi) is a cute male goat who likes to relax. Paddi is one of the most favourite characters in the series. There are many other young, anonymous goats, as well as their teacher - an old goat referred to as the "Village Elder", who is a scientist and develops machines to protect their school. He is slower than a snail and uses a walking stick